


Late Night

by Memebigboy



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animalistic Tendencies, Dirty Talk, F/M, Just Sex, Masturbation, PWP, rough, sweat licking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memebigboy/pseuds/Memebigboy
Summary: Akira busts into your room at night and dirty fun ensues.





	Late Night

You were never really one to overshare your personal life. But with Akira, he knew you like the back of his hand. He knows what makes you stressed, what gets you excited, everything in between. And he told you everything too, you knew about Sabbath, about Ryo, about the demons. It’s not like you two were dating either, you hadn’t had any relationship for ages, and when you last did it wasn’t good anyway. Akira hasn’t had a girlfriend of the sort either. You knew that too. 

And you could trust Akira with your life, no doubt about that.

You’d be lying to yourself if you said you hadn’t fantasised him stroking his hands on your soft skin, his tongue exploring each inch of it, you groaning and coming undone at his touch. His head in between your thighs, your fingers interlaced in his soft head of hair, his tongue greedily lapping at your wet slit as you wriggled your hips against his mouth, begging for more...  
But that was just a dirty fantasy. A scandalous thought that plays in your mind on repeat. Keeping you up in the late hours of the night, groaning against your pillow, hand between your legs working yourself up into a complete and utter mess. These lewd things you thought of was the only thing you never told Akira. 

A bang at your window. 

Your eyes widen, and you instinctively pull the sheets to cover your half naked body. You quickly pull your underwear back up onto your hips and pull your nightshirt back down over your torso. 

Your window slides open, and as the curtains pull back, a fluffy head of black hair pops out the window, flashing you a cheeky grin. Akira. This is normal behaviour at this point. 

“Hey,” he says, as casual as ever like he didn’t just bust into your bedroom at 12:00 at night. “I heard my name.” Your cheeks flush a crimson red, and you feel your heart pound. “Huh?” Is all you could manage. 

“Joking, joking.” He says, chuckling. He crawls into your bedroom and takes a seat far too close to you on your bed, which felt odd as moments before you were just getting off to the thought of him. His nostrils flare for a second, smelling the light sheen of sweat over your body and the wetness of your arousal from your core, covered by your blankets. 

His eyes wander down your chest. The room is filled with a slightly uncomfortable but certainly not unpleasant aura. 

“Ah.” He finally says. You realise he had finally caught up to speed with what you were just doing. As you stuttered profusely, making up excuses as to what lewd things you were doing to yourself, Akira put his hand on your knee, reassuring you that it was all ok and there was nothing to apologise about. For a moment his eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to look at anything but you, how you were on the verge of tears from embarrassment, how you rubbed your hands in anxiousness. How loose your nightshirt hung over your shoulders, clinging just right around your breasts, how you just smelled like sex. Akira’s tongue fell out from his mouth, licking his lips as he lost concentration on what he was saying. You stare at his sharp canines, and remember the way drool would drip from them when he was about to eat a huge feast of meat. And boy, did he want to eat you. In fact, he wanted to absolutely devour you.

“Can I help you with that?” 

Oh. That was unexpected. But how could you possibly turn down such a request? You nod.

Akira shifted his weight onto his knees, and as he leant his toned body over yours, he whispered close into your ear. “This okay...?”  
“Y-yeah,” you stuttered, and as you notice just how deep his breathing was, his chest rising and falling slowly against yours as a hot rush of need floods to your core. Akira’s hips dug into yours, and you could feel just how hard and just how needy he was for you. Your fingers interlaced his thick, black hair, and as you and him share a knowing look of “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” he locks his lips onto yours. Finally. He doesn’t resist, showing no mercy as his mouth is over yours, just as you’re eagerly reciprocating. Each kiss becomes deeper and more sensual, and Akira bites down gently on your bottom lip. His sharp canines sting your lip just right. He can hear just how heavy your breathing had gotten, and feel how your hips wriggled under his in a desperate attempt to feel something more. 

He smirked against your mouth and reached down to lift his shirt up off his body. To say he was muscular was true, to a degree, but a more fitting word to describe him would be breathtakingly hot. Akira caught you staring, and in response his thumbs caught in the waistband of his jeans and boxers, pulling both down his legs in one swift move. His cock sprung out from his pants. Ah. He was big. Huge, actually. ‘Big’ would be an understatement. 

“A-Aki, I don’t know if you’ll fit...” you say nervously, still eyeing his dick.  
“We’ll work it out, yeah? I doubt it’s impossible,” he says, leaning back down to your body. “I’ll fit you just right, I think...” Akira rubs the head of his cock up and down your damp panties, catching your clit every now and then, only worsening your need for him further. He grunts at the sensation of your damp panties on his dick and in one swift motion, his fingers rip off your underwear from your hips. The feeling of the cool air on your wet and suddenly exposed core left you shivering. Akira didn’t even give you time to think about what could happen next as his hands glided up from your hips, snatching your shirt off of your body. 

Akira’s eyes glazed over, staring at your now naked form, and you just knew the dominating, demonic side of him had taken over. His jaw was hanging open slightly, drool leaking from his lips and pooling in between your breasts. Any normal person would find this gross, but you didn’t mind in the slightest. It was flattering in a way, the way he was staring at you with complete animalistic intent like he was about to eat the most delicious food in the world. And to him, that’s what you were. Irresistible and delicious.

You were just as enamoured with him; staring at his face, which had an expression of utter adoration and hunger. His jaw was hung open slightly, his eyes trained right on your exposed, naked body, and he was huffing and grunting like he had just run a marathon. 

For a short moment, the room was completely silent besides the low and deep grunts from Akira and your quiet but heavy breathing. Without any warning, Akira’s head dived down to your chest and his hands began violently groping your breasts, almost trying to bury himself in your chest. The sudden advancement caused you to gasp, not expecting his actions. It was almost subhuman, the way he was drooling and grunting and being so harsh with your tits. It wasn’t unwelcome, though. His lips and tongue ran over your breasts, his teeth catching your nipples and taking them in his mouth.

Akira’s mouth latched onto your warm neck, suckling at the skin there. His left hand kept occupied with your breast, whereas his right slithered down your stomach and he slipped his thick middle finger into your entrance, causing you to whine at the sudden sensation. 

He pumped his finger into you a few times, but seemed to get too impatient as he slipped his finger out of your entrance and his hand began stroking his hard dick.  
“Ah... I-I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time...” He grunts, the words running out of his mouth and right into your ear. His hot breath fanning over your ear and neck, making you shiver despite how warm he was. You lift you hips up to his, begging to be fucked already.  
“Please, Aki...” you beg.  
“Please what?”  
“Please fuck me already. Make me yours, fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow. Please.”  
Your request was something that he was more than happy to fulfil.  
Akira smirked, groaning as he rubbed the head of his cock on your wet entrance. 

He didn’t even give you time to adjust to his unnaturally large size. He was too desperate, too needy for you, wanting to fill you up as soon and as fast as possible. Thoughts of spilling his seed into you over and over again, fucking you into the early hours of the morning, making you scream and whimper in constant pleasure and ecstasy because of his cock ramming into you over and over. These thoughts raced through his head at a million miles an hour, making him want to completely ravish your body all the more. You were still adjusting to the sudden intrusion, and as you pulsed around his enormous girth he began thrusting into you at an incredible pace. 

Your tits bounced under his force, and you leant your head back and almost screamed if it wasn’t for you trying to desperately silence yourself with you hand. Akira’s hands dug into your hips, steadying himself. His fingernails bore into you, piercing through layers of skin as tiny drops of blood seeped out of the small wounds. Akira lifted your hips up so that only your head and shoulders were laying on the bed, providing him with a much better position to ram into you. Your orgasm was fast approaching, as you reached a hand down to toy with your clit, rubbing at it with no shame.  
“Ah, I-I see... you’ve been wanting this for a long time, huh? You want me to cum inside you, don’t you? Dirty sl-slut...” Akira hesitated slightly to say the last word, still mindful that you have feelings and there was a chance that would hurt you. But right as he finished his filthy sentence, the moan you let out was unmistakable proof that you thoroughly enjoyed dirty talk.  
“You slut... you were made for this weren’t you? You were made for my cock...”

“More...” you plead, rocking your hips against his. God it felt so good, to be filled by Akira like this. His thick cock impaling you over and over, his grunts only getting tougher and louder as he thrust into you harder and harder. Knowing you are making him feel like this is amazing.  
“More what, huh? Use your words...” The room was filled with a lewd, wet, rhythmic slapping sound.  
“Do you want me to cum in your tight pussy? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you can’t even walk? Do you-“ Akira’s sentence was cut off by you finally reaching your orgasm, your cunt tightening around his cock and moaning so loud that it would be clear to your next door neighbours that you two were fucking. His moans join yours at the sensation of you. Your orgasm only spurred him on more, his thrusts only getting harder and his pace more punishing. Akira’s teeth were clenched shut, a smirk drawn from ear to ear on his face and drool still leaking from the corner of his mouth. His shoulders were hunched over like a lion killing its prey. Your legs were still tight around his waist and your fingernails dug into his back in an attempt to hold onto anything, anything, while he fucked the absolute daylights out of your body. 

You already felt a wave of exhaustion rush over your body, but Akira held up. His stamina was nonhuman. Sweat dripped from your tits, thighs, face, everywhere. And his long tongue lapped up as much of it as possible.

Harder, longer thrusts. Something wet and sticky between your thighs. A loud, cracked groan from Akira. He had just come inside of you, and that only made you more aroused. And he didn’t stop at all. ‘Refractory period’ did not apply to devilmen, but that was not a bad thing in the slightest. Sticky, pearly rivulets of Akira’s hot seed filling you dripped from your pussy, and as he kept drilling himself into your core his cum only kept on dripping out of you. It was a fuck ton he had spilled into your pussy, and it was clear there would be plenty more to come. 

He was not going to finish anytime soon.


End file.
